O Orgulho
by Nebula Chan
Summary: Poderia alguém bem próximo de nós ser responsável por nossa morte?Essa é a pergunta que deve ser respondida pelos Bronzeados nessa nova batalha, onde vem a tona um passado quase esquecido por Saori e muitas supresas mais Vide sinopse melhor aqui ¬¬
1. Prólogo

**Shalom!**

**Sou iniciante tá pessoal e esse é um velho projeto que há tempos estava tentando sair no papel e não dava em nada...e não que nos últimos anos deu XD...Pena q a falta de tempo sempre me impede de escrever e de revisar o texto, por isso tive que tirá-lo e colocá-lo novamente P..., mas tudo bem, vamos parar de enrolação e começar a fic XD...**

**Antes de mais nada, obrigada a Akane Kittsune por betar o meu bebê.**

**Retratação: Por um infortúnio do destino, Saint Seiya não me pertence (Buá...Shun...TT) mas sim a Masami Kurumada.**

**Ready?Let's go! **

* * *

**O Orgulho**

_Depois de tantas batalhas travadas por nossos mágicos e pirilâmpicos Cavaleiros de Bronze, finalmente parecia que a época de paz havia chegado, não? Béeee, errado! Uma nova classe de guerreiros é descoberta e com eles vêm à tona um passado quase esquecido por Saori e o porquê diabos a 1ª armadura de Andrômeda (no anime) tinha aquele formato. Inicia-se agora a luta contra Hipólita (e esta escritora que não sabe fazer sinopse... u.ú)_

**Prólogo - King of Pain**

"_Que sejamos o apoio em tempos de guerra,_

_Que nosso sangue seja derramado com louvor e prazer,_

_Pois lutaremos por nossas senhoras, divas olímpicas._

_Que morramos desgraçadas aos olhos dos homens,_

_Se for preciso para Elas erguerem-se._

_Pelo Orgulho do Olimpo,_

_Pela glória de Teníssira..."_

Os olhos cansados da mulher de meia idade passearam pela grande inscrição talhada em grego arcaico na parede do Grande Templo da ilha de Teníssira. Seu aspecto cansado a envelhecia alguns miseráveis anos e os cabelos pretos e cheios de vida começavam a dar espaço para alguns fios prateados, tudo por decorrência dos anos naquele pedaço de terra no meio do oceano somados aos seus anos no continente onde se ocupara por educar a criança que agora tirava seu sono e direcionava sua preocupação.

Pela primeira vez em tempos, a amazona adentrou no local (a última vez fora para consagrar a última de suas discípulas, ela lembrou com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso), com sua característica túnica e seu porte altivo, pondo-se à frente de uma das grandes estátuas de deusas que lá perduravam por séculos e mais séculos. Ao olhar a plácida expressão de Atena no mármore, ela lembrou-se de sua vida no continente, sentindo uma leve ardência em volta de seus orbes e o começo de uma lágrima. Balançou a cabeça e mordeu a língua, como que para frear sua vontade de chorar, se ocupando de acender o incenso e ajoelhar-se aos pés da deusa, executando uma leve oração.

- Não é necessário fazer tamanho drama, Hipólita. - uma mulher de cabelos lilases interrompeu a concentração da amazona, sua voz fria e sem emoção destoante de seu rosto jovem ecoando pelas paredes do templo. - Mate a menina, transfira o espírito de Atena para outro corpo e tudo voltará ao seu devido lugar...

- Hm... Há quanto tempo não atendo mais por esse nome?... – a amazona ergueu-se e virou-se para a visitante, seu semblante triste mascarado imediatamente por um da mais profunda altivez e severidade – O nome que minha encarnação recebeu nesta era é Elpis, se não se importa, gostaria que me chamasse assim... mensageira.

A jovem estreitou os olhos.

- Mulher insolente, como...

- Sei que vem do Olimpo?- ela perguntou sem mudar o tom de voz - Seu cosmo cheio de prepotência e de poder considerável a denuncia. Mas, voltando a sua primeira pergunta, não se trata de drama, como você define, mas sim de um pedido de ajuda, para que Atena ilumine minha mente e indique-me o caminho.

O silêncio tratou de amordaçar aquela conversa, onde as duas mulheres, a Mensageira e Elpis, trocavam olhares flamejantes, onde uma tentava invadir a mente uma da outra e causar o que a figura de cada uma já inspirava aos outros: o temor e respeito. Esse pequeno duelo silencioso durou alguns minutos até a risada seca da jovem de cabelos lilases surgir, cortante.

- Atena, mostra-lhe o caminho?- ela falou, carregada de ironia – Ela está mergulhada em uma mente adolescente, se for para mostra-lhe o caminho, apenas será o da perdição! Aquela pequena cadela... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A mensageira não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois foi sugada para um turbilhão de cosmo energia atirada com toda velocidade em uma das paredes, abrindo um buraco na mesma. Ela se levantou e, ainda com a visão atordoada, pôde ver uma tênue aura avermelhada em torno de Elpis, que a mirava como se ela fosse a criatura mais desprezível de todas.

- Jamais... Insulte... A menina Saori... Na minha... Frente - a amazona falou pausadamente, o traço de fúria disfarçado pelo tom baixo da voz.

- Você sente afeição pela menina, mas ela tem a cabeça demasiado imatura para suportar a alma de uma deusa tão digna... Assim fala o Olimpo. - a moça mais nova voltou a ter seu tom frio e sem emoção, ignorando solenemente o fino corte perto do olho causado pelo ataque.

Elpis ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Kido é realmente deveras indigna, não é mesmo?- começou - Se oferece para morrer nas mãos Lúcifer, Poseidon e Abel em troca da vida de milhões e de seus cavaleiros! Praticamente comete suicídio para lutar contra Hades nos Infernos...

- E na primeira oportunidade, entregou a Ártemis o domínio da Terra e do Santuário para proteger um maldito namoradinho! – a outra completou. - Está cega por um desejo maternal insano, Majestade!

A amazona mordeu a língua, não havia como negar tal fato. Um único deslize de uma menina apaixonada que havia atraído toda a ira dos deuses. Não pode deixar de pensar que talvez uma injustiça estivesse sendo cometida, mas, ela não era a pessoa para julgar tal decisão celeste. Sentiu um sutil aroma salgado emanando de seu próprio corpo. Lágrimas, de novo!Estava amolecendo mais a cada dia...

- Diga-me, Mensageira do Olimpo, quem te envia?- A voz de Elpis soou firme e severa, mas por dentro, estava desmoronando.

- A deusa com o brilho cálido e dourado, Rainha... Elpis.

- Aurora?- A mensageira não se moveu. A amazona suspirou, derrotada. - Servir tal nobre divindade será o prazer de Hipólita e dos nove planetas que compõem o Orgulho.

A mensageira fez um esboço de sorriso, curvando-se.

- Informarei a minha senhora sua decisão, Elpis, encarnação da Rainha Hipólita, Senhora das...

- Não me chame de todos os títulos que cabem a minha pessoa. - Cortou a mulher mais velha, desgostosa, vendo então a mensageira levantar-se e sumir.

-

Horas já haviam se passado desde aquele encontro ocorrera, e Elpis já arquitetara parte de um plano e já dera algumas instruções às suas discípulas, sendo que depois se dirigiu até seus aposentos, onde pegou uma antiga foto que guardava com carinho. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, segurando no colo uma menina muito sorridente. A rasgou e queimou no alforje que iluminava o local.

- Saori, Atena, perdão... - murmurou enquanto vestia a armadura e se encaminhava para o início da missão: Matar a Reencarnação de Atena.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Luzes.

Ampolas iluminadas com a eletricidade, brilhantes e incandescentes. Espalhavam-se por toda Tokyo, tomando tudo o que viam pela frente. Nos postes, nos faróis dos carros, nos letreiros luminosos e propagandas espalhafatosas... Até mesmo nos tênis de uma ou outra criança que circulavam pela rua...

Luzes.

Eram aquelas luzes que clareavam o céu naquela típica noite japonesa. Eram elas que, sem brio ou discrição, rivalizavam com o brilho tênue e frio da lua minguante.

Lá estava ela, no centro do céu, como um arco prestes a disparar uma seta. Pálida. Altiva. Bela. Passava despercebida aos transeuntes, ignorada pelas pessoas. Era culpa das Luzes...

Assim era, até um par de íris azuis focarem-se nela.

Um pouco afastado do centro de Tokyo, burlando os portões de ferro e as paredes espessas, aquela energia lunar invadia o coração da jovem Saori Kido.

Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, não conseguia pregar o olho e, cansada de revirar-se sob os lençóis, a deusa levantara-se, trajara o fino roupão pondo-se a observar as luzes do centro através da janela de seu quarto.

Saori inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-se no vidro. Um dos fatores da insônia poderia ser a preocupação, mas com o quê? Sua vida e toda a situação estavam em perfeita calmaria e, por que não dizer, paz. A Fundação prosperava mais e mais a cada dia, todos os cavaleiros (graças aos Céus) passavam bem, cuidando de suas vidas, e (o mais importante) desde a luta contra Ártemis, tudo havia permanecido "quieto", como uma miniatura inanimada do Mundo Perfeito. Ela mesma ia ao Santuário apenas para arcar com suas responsabilidades como deusa ou apenas numa visitação, fora isso...

Parou imediatamente com seus pensamentos ao sentir uma aura pesada invadir o recinto. O aroma acre e, infelizmente, conhecido entrou em seu ser, provocando-lhe náuseas. Sangue recém-derramado. Um mau pressentimento percorreu cada célula de seu corpo, fazendo-a afastar-se rapidamente das janelas.

O que foi a tempo, pois no mesmo instante os vidros estilhaçaram-se, fazendo cair sobre o quarto uma chuva de vidro e pedaços da cortina escarlate. De dentro das crateras abertas na parede, a japonesa pôde ouvir seu nome sendo gritado por um coro de vozes agourentas:

- SAOOOOOORI!!!!

Ela saiu apressadamente do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Por um segundo tivera a impressão de reconhecer... Calafrios percorreram sua espinha ao completar o pensamento. Tentando acalmar-se, deixou as costas encostarem e deslizarem pela porta, porém o coro ainda gritava seu nome, desta vez dentro de sua cabeça.

O som claro de algo se quebrando afastou-a das vozes. Vinha do andar de baixo, acompanhado por o que parecia um gemido. Era débil e rouco, mas inconfundível. Levantou-se e correu escadaria abaixo.

A escuridão e a plena quietude da sala pioravam ainda mais sua impressão que algo ali estava errado. Cautelosamente, procurou o dono da voz pelo hall e o salão de jogos, até ouvir novamente seu nome ser chamado, do jardim. Correu até a varanda e se deparou com um vulto de pé. Saori respirou aliviada ao ver os contornos da armadura contra a luz da noite. Deu o primeiro passo, querendo a explicação para todo aquele filme de terror barato.

- Ikki... O que está acontecendo?

A resposta veio na forma de um "Atena" estrangulado, para então o cavaleiro tombar, revelando as enorme feridas e a armadura semi-destruída. As íris azuis transbordantes de uma surpresa dolorida e fria, somada a poça rubra que inundava o carpete fizeram-na exclamar de horror.

Fênix jazia morto a seus pés.

Tremendo mais do que nunca, ela ouviu o coro novamente em sua mente, percebendo no meio das vozes a do defunto. Era verdade, reconhecera antes! Com medo, correu para o jardim para então ver as imagens de Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e todos os outros cavaleiros, dilacerados e estirados no chão fétido e tinto de sangue.

Seus olhos arderam mais que nunca e seu coração reduziu-se a um tamanho tão minúsculo que lhe doeu. As vozes, os gritos, os chamados de desespero, eram deles, de todos eles...

- Quer saber quem fez isso?- Uma mão pálida e gelada agarrou seu ombro e a girou com força, pondo-a de frente para um espelho. Com um nó na garganta, Saori viu a própria imagem refletida, o báculo na mão direita, imundo de sangue. E atrás de si uma mulher que mais parecia a personificação da morte.

- Você... - Ela começou a murmurar, obrigando a deusa a olhar para a peça.

- Não...

- _Todos os sacrifícios, todas as mortes... Tudo por você, Saori Kido_.

- NÃO!- Ela sobressaltou-se no pequeno sofá do quarto, suando e tremendo. Seu estômago revirava com a súbita percepção da realidade. Ela dormira... e tudo aquilo fora excessivamente real...

- SENHORITA SAORI! – A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e Tatsumi entrou, aflito para saber a razão do grito da jovem patroa. Mas, antes que dissesse "o que está acontecendo?", o estômago de Saori deu seu primeiro grito de revolta, fazendo correr até o banheiro da suíte e derramar privada abaixo o jantar. Os cadáveres de feições desesperadas e o mau estar do sonho ainda assombravam-na.

- Melhor chamar um médico... – o mordomo ponderou, assustado em vê-la tão pálida.

-... N-não Tatsumi... – a voz da deusa havia saído fraca e estrangulada entre as tosses e tentativas de recuperar o fôlego, já sentada no chão do banheiro. – E-eu estou melhor agora...

Obviamente, Tatsumi insistiu:

- A senhorita está pálida e acaba de vomitar! Definitivamente, não está bem!

- Tatsumi. – a voz da japonesa saiu firme, miraculosamente livre do tom embargado. – Foi apenas algo que não me caiu muito bem. E seja lá o que fosse meu corpo encarregou-se de mandá-lo embora. – disfarçou com um sorriso, apontando para a privada. - Só preciso de um pouco de descanso agora, está bem?

- Mas...

Um momento de silêncio, um milésimo de segundo. O suficiente para os orbes azuis brilhassem, determinados, frustrando o empregado de qualquer contestação.

- Está bem, senhorita. – murmurou resignado. Recolhendo-se a sua insignificância serviçal, pôs-se a caminho da porta.

Nos poucos segundos que o trajeto levou, Saori teve o ímpeto de relembrar a sensação de veracidade do pesadelo, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse seca e o que parecia ser um último calafrio passar-lhe pela espinha. Maldita era a insegurança causada por sonhos! Sentindo-se nada mais que uma criança, mas ainda levemente assustada, pediu, no exato momento em que o mordomo tocava na maçaneta:

- Tatsumi... Poderia, amanhã, claro, organizar uma viagem para a Grécia; o quanto antes, sim? Preciso ir ao Santuário.

- Como quiser, senhorita. – e saiu.

Sozinha no quarto, a deusa perdeu-se nos próprios pensamentos. Algo dentro de si dizia-lhe para ir ao Santuário, verificar se cada um dos sobreviventes daquelas cruzadas sem fim estava bem. Por outro lado, a perspectiva de estar tão impressionada assim com um sonho dava-na a impressão de parecer uma menininha boba. Porém, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera pouco antes de toda a odisséia contra Hades começar, mandou suas hesitações para o espaço.

Depois de terminar de refletir sobre o que ocorrera, percebeu apenas que uma dúvida lhe restava: Por que não contara a Tatsumi sobre todo o ocorrido em seu subconsciente?...

- Bah, melhor esquecer... - ela pôs a mão na testa, suspirando. - Talvez Kiki tenha razão, afinal. Depois de tantas batalhas, devo estar ficando paranóica...

Começou sua jornada de volta para a cama, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada nas janelas.

As luzes ainda brilhavam como nunca lá fora.

---//---

Dentro de um quarto escuro, iluminado por poucas velas dispostas em semicírculo. A respiração quase nula e a mente entorpecida num paradoxo controlador, como que tentando recuperar o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Os olhos e pele, pálidos e mortiços como mármore. Tudo isso fervilhando dentro de um cosmo negro como a própria escuridão.

Em resumo, quase a própria personificação da morte.

- AH! – ela gritou quando se livrou do torpor, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. A respiração e o compasso do coração tornavam-se febris, enquanto a moça voltava gradativamente a ter uma aparência não tão sobrenatural. Cansada, ela deixou-se tombar para trás, mas, antes que tocasse o chão, fora amparada por uma companheira.

- Pelas deusas! – Exclamou, preocupada com a desmaiada. – Elpis, ela...

- Está exausta, apenas isso. - Hipólita aproximou-se das duas para depois limpar o suor da desacordada. - Bom trabalho, querida, muito bem. - e voltando-se para que a segurava no colo – Não se preocupe, 'Ina. Controlar os sonhos de um deus, qualquer que seja, não é uma tarefa fácil. Ela está bem. Por ora, leve-a e a deixe descansar.

A mulher obedeceu, a armadura reluzente mostrando ser uma amazona. Ela deixou o aposento fechado, Elpis sozinha. Ao que tudo indicava tudo corria conforme o plano: primeiro, o alerta e depois...

Suspirou consternada, tentando não pensar no esquema e na sua conseqüência final. Tentando ocupar-se, retirou as cortinas pesadas do quarto, liberando as janelas. A noite parecia serena, sem nenhum barulho perturbador, num marasmo sutil e quente de verão. Era...

- O cenário perfeito para uma conspiração... - a grega ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si, permanecendo no mesmo lugar em que estava, no peitoril da janela.

- Lyra...

- Eu sei, deveria estar com as outras... - a ruiva posicionou-se a seu lado. - Vim ver se está tudo bem. Uma e Hai estavam vindo, mas as convenci a tratar dos últimos detalhes... Estamos preocupadas com você.

A rainha sorriu e segurou a mão da discípula.

- Eu ficarei bem, querida... Você sabe...

-... Que sempre. - a outra completou, focalizando nas mãos unidas. – Diz isso para nós desde éramos crianças.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, o olhar triste. Sim, Elpis sempre falara aquela frase, mas naquela ocasião, especificamente, duvidava que a senhora dissesse a verdade.

A morena, percebendo isso, apertou a mão de Lyra.

- E eu sempre direi. – ela fitou a moça, que permanecia na mesma posição – Ly, é sério. E olhe para mim quando falo com você. – Ela ergueu o rosto e Elpis depositou a mão livre em seu rosto. - Paremos agora, sim? Sabe que não tenho prazer maior do que falar com você, mas...

Lyra sorriu-lhe, conformada. Apenas de ouvir o tom de voz usado, sabia que não arrancaria nada de Elpis:

- Não é o momento apropriado... Sei... Continuaremos com a mesma tática?

A morena afastou-se da ruiva com delicadeza, tomando o caminho para fora do quarto. Antes de sair, escorou-se no batente do portal e lançou um olhar sério para Lyra:

- Conhece o velho ditado, criança. Nós devemos manter nossos amigos próximos e os inimigos, mais próximos ainda.


End file.
